Sibling rivalry
by Torri
Summary: finaly an update ^_^ there's more but still needs to be finished. Zels sister starts to look for him
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Slayers and I don't know if Zel had a sister or not But I did create her so there. I'm trying to get things to make more sense… they will in later chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rezo poured the solution in the test tube into the beaker, too little and it wouldn't work, too much and it could blow up in his face. The silence of the lab was broken by a shrill voice  
  
"AAAHHHH REZOOO!!!"  
  
He couldn't see the small girl with blue/purple hair tied in a high ponytail with stray bits of hair falling in her face, large sea blue eyes, who was dressed like a boy. But he could hear her run over to him and could feel her grabbing onto his robes.  
  
"Heeeelp! Zelgadiss is teasing me again!"  
  
"I am not!!!" came a new voice from the hallway. A slightly taller boy with the same sea blue eyes and colour hair (only cut short and almost covering one eye) stuck his head around the corner. The unusual thing was that his head was soaked in soup.  
  
"He put a gold fish in my soup!" yelled the nine year old pointing an accusing finger at Zel (result: head soaked in soap)  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Oh I suppose it just jumped in there itself?"  
  
"No." He said with a smirk "The water spirits did it" he twiddled his fingers for effect  
  
"And before that he stole my dolls! He was going to flare arrow them!"  
  
"I did not!" he added more quietly a small pout on his lips "didn't work anyway…"  
  
"And would you stop contradicting me!"  
  
"I do not contradict you."  
  
"Yeah you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"You're doing it now!" drawn out pause  
  
"…am not"  
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rezo sweat dropped, sure he loved the kids, they were his grand/great grand children, but their sibling rivalry was getting on his nerves. Zelgadiss was a year older but sometimes it was hard to tell. They had been put into his care after their parents died in an accident and they were finally coming out of mourning. He didn't know which was worse, the quiet depressed kids or the loud fighting kids.  
  
"I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Ha! Like to see you try!"  
  
"You'll eat those words!" Zelgadiss answered by pulling down on his eye in sticking his tongue out  
  
"Oh would you just grow up! Ya runt"  
  
"We'll see who's the runt!" Zelgadiss pounced at Yuri who let out a small eep and ran behind Rezo's robes again  
  
"No don't knock me!"  
  
KAABOOOMB  
  
*Blink blink*  
  
"Wow…" muttered Zel  
  
"That was cool!" they chirped the soot covered siblings in unison  
  
"That's it! I've had it both of you out! I don't want to see you down here ever again! Even if all seven pieces of shabranigdo are reborn, I don't care, STAY OUT!"  
  
the cowering brother and sister quietly left the lab as quickly as possible.  
  
"This is all your fault, you're the one that knocked him."  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"Now who's contradicting." 


	2. A hair cut

HAIR CUT  
  
A 12-year-old Zel sat with his arms crossed looking impatient, behind him was a tall screen.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet?"  
  
There was a long pause  
  
"All right I'm coming out" came Yuri's voice "and don't you dare laugh!"  
  
Out from behind the screen stepped Yuri, with her strait hair cut between her chin and shoulders and with a straight fringe, she was also dressed in a white Priestess robes. Zel kept a straight face... for about 5 seconds before cracking up to the point his eyes were watering.  
  
"Ha ha." Said Yuri with all the moisture of the Sahara dessert  
  
"AHAHAHA You look haha you look like a girl!"  
  
"That's what I am you nitwit!"  
  
"Yeah but now look it hehehe in fact you look like Eris! Except with weird hair." He started losing it again  
  
"And whose fault is that hmm?"  
  
"I still think you looked hilarious."  
  
"Yeah that's kind of why I had it cut like this. Ya jerk"  
  
"Any way I thought you wanted to learn shamanism, like me, why all the white magic?"  
  
"Eris says `I have to much talent for white magic to squander away study time'" she said doing a rather good impression of Eris's voice.  
  
"Ah well too bad." Replied Zel looking smug  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll just learn staff combat and kick your ass that way"  
  
"No way, with all the practicing I've been doing I'll always kick your ass with my magic."  
  
"I've seen your so called magic and no way."  
  
"Well I'm learning how to use a sword to, and a sword would beat a staff any time."  
  
"No way"  
  
"Yes way"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Yes way"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
etc etc 


	3. I know something you don't know

I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW  
  
Zel closed his mouth when he realized he had been gaping.  
  
"I don't believe it." He muttered, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. Eris really did have a thing for Rezo.  
  
"Told ya." Said Yuri from behind a menu.  
  
"No you didn't, in fact all you said was that you had a secret and there was no way you'd tell me."  
  
She had claimed to have a secret and since she wouldn't say anything, she decided to show him instead. She knew it really got to him when he didn't know all the information. So they had followed Eris and Rezo to a Caffe, but Yuri wasn't gloating.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's that guy over there, all he's done is sit and watch Rezo." Zel looked over to said guy  
  
"How can you tell his eyes are closed."  
  
"He looks suspicious to me."  
  
"He looks like you with that hair cut, and he does look like a priest."  
  
"I'm trying to be serious here... and my robes are white not black, and besides that hair cut make him look like a girl."  
  
"No it makes you look like a boy."  
  
"Oh shut up 


	4. memories of the past

Yuri walked outside looking for the sound she was following, in a corner of the garden her brother sat in the last light of the setting sun. On his lap was a guitar, which he was plucking at.  
  
"Since when could you play?"  
  
Zel looked over his shoulder in surprise. "How long have you been listening?"  
  
" Since the chorus" she said lying on the grass next to where Zel sat on his rock. "Don't stop on my account."  
  
Zel went back to playing and explained "I found this in the attic and since then I've been practicing in my spare time."  
  
As Zel continued to play Yuri tried to place where she had heard the tune before and then she got it.  
  
"That's the song dad used to play."  
  
Zelgadiss nodded.  
  
"Do you… ever think about them" she asked after a long pause  
  
"Every day. I… I keep thinking of what a could have done" he stopped playing "If only I-"  
  
"Zelgadiss don't! There was nothing we could have done differently, and even if there was it's too late now… please don't blame yourself."  
  
Yuri searched around her pockets and then found what she was looking for and took it out.  
  
"Dad's broach…"  
  
"Mum gave it to him on their anniversary…" Yuri held it up so that the sun caught in the red jewel and reflected out in various directions.  
  
"Please play the song again." 


	5. Crush

Crush  
  
A 13-year-old Zelgadiss was doing something unusual for him. He was reading a book for homework. When Yuri saw it she almost fell over.  
  
"What?" said Zel.  
  
"Y-you're actually doing you home work!?! The world must be coming to an end!"  
  
"Ha, ha."  
  
"The only people who say ha, ha are those who can't think up a witty come back."  
  
"Your robes are undone…"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Yuri huffed and sat down next to him  
  
"So whatcha reading?"  
  
"Recent Royal history, the teacher said if I don't get it done I can forget about sword practice."  
  
"Any good?"  
  
"The stuff about them all fighting each other is pretty interesting."  
  
"I can imagine." Yuri sat reading over his shoulder, then she got bored. So she started tapping her fingers, then her feet, then she was humming  
  
"Would you cut it out?! I'm reading about executions and assassinations, it kinda clashes with happy, boppy, bubbly music."  
  
"…" As soon as he started to read again Yuri started slapping her checks in that way that makes and echoing sound. Zelgadiss sweat dropped and glared at her. Her shoulders sagged and he went back to reading, after 5 seconds she started lifting the pages he hadn't read yet to get a peak at them.  
  
"Hey there're pictures in the back." She snatched away the book to leaf though. Zel sighed in defeat and simply looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey this guy's cute, wow mega nose, ah look at this guys ears, you could use them for target practice, ooohhh look at this guy… Alfred… something… what a hottie."  
  
"He's too old for you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Um… that's his cosine, Amalia."  
  
"Amelia."  
  
"What ever. What? You think she's cute?"  
  
"Uh… no…"  
  
"Hey she's only three years younger then you… you interested or something?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But you're blushing!" she teased  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Zel got a crush on royalty, Zel got a crush on royalty!" she sang  
  
"Oh like you can talk, drooling all over those pictures!"  
  
"That was different, I'm not blushing!" 


	6. Feelings

FEELINGS  
  
Two years later  
  
Zelgadiss knocked on Yuri's door.  
  
"Yuri? It's me… are you ok?" he didn't get an answer. "I'm coming in ok."  
  
He opened the door and found Yuri curled away from him on her bed. He hesitated, then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there not knowing what to say  
  
"What's wrong Yuri? Rezo finally comes back and you've barely said a word, you hardly touched your dinner."  
  
"I wasn't hungry." He knew that wasn't it, he raked his brains for a gentle way to put it… he hated dealing with girls.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's… it's just." She rolled over to face him she looked really worried about something "Rezo. Did you…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something… I don't know how to describe it but… when he was close to me I just felt this force."  
  
"Well he is one of the most powerful mages in the world, any one can feel it."  
  
"It's not that, stupid!" she yelled then subdued again "…This was different…much, much darker."  
  
"What are you saying? That that wasn't the real Rezo? Come on I think I would have sensed that"  
  
"No… it was like… it was him, but it wasn't him."  
  
"…"  
  
"I know, I know, it doesn't make sense but… I just don't think." She sighed  
  
Zel remained silent, he figured it would be best to let her get it out herself  
  
"I don't think I trust him anymore."  
  
Zel didn't know what to think. 


	7. fights

FIGHTS  
  
  
  
Zelgadiss staggered back and wiped the blood from his lips.  
  
"That was a cheap shot."  
  
Darien stepped foreword confidently. He stood a head taller the Zelgadiss and had a much more solid build.  
  
"Like I said before, your nothing with your magic, you could never beat anyone without it."  
  
He turned his back on Zel, playing for the crowd of boys, further humiliating him. He sighed dramatically "I expected something more from the descendent of the Great Red Priest."  
  
I'll teach you to turn your back on me!  
  
Zelgadiss launched himself toward him, ready to knock his smug smile from his face. But his fist only connected with Darien's hand an inch from his face. Zel bit back a yell when Darien twisted his arm around then kicked him back. Zel came back and tackled Darien pushing them both to the ground. The other boys crowded closer shouting encouragement and insult alike.  
  
Darien rolled over on top of him, hands around his throat. Zel struggled to stop him from strangling him.  
  
"You can't do any thing! You should be ashamed, no wonder your parents died, guess it's a weak gene pool or something."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Darien and the other boys laughed. Zelgadiss was trembling with fury  
  
"I bet you didn't even try to save them!"  
  
"Yeah I bet you were too scared" Darien thought his heard Zelgadiss saying something  
  
"If you got something to say spit it out instead of mumbling to yourself!"  
  
"MONO VOLT!!!" electrical power surged though Zel and into Darien… and most of the other boys who had crowded around too close. The stunned teenagers stood still for a second, Zelgadiss pushed Darien off as he when cross-eyed and fainted. But his escape was halted by the other, rather charred, boys who wouldn't let him pass.  
  
"Where do you think your going twerp?" and before he could do anything they were all on him kicking and punching he tried to defend himself but they were holding him down, after about five blows to the head he thought he was going to pass out.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
Suddenly there was a large white flash. And the other boys backed away, Yuri stood infront of her brother protectively, one boy made a run at her  
  
"Rafas seed!"  
  
The boy fell in a tangle of green ropes. She banged her staff on the ground.  
  
"Get out of here, all of you… NOW!"  
  
The boys hesitantly ran muttering thing like "You're lucky I don't fight girls." And "next time you sister won't be here." Yuri ignored them and went to help her brother up. He hit away her hand.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you just did?"  
  
"I helped you that's what!" Yuri was angry, what sort of gratitude is this?  
  
"You IDIOT! Why did you have to but in!?! Don't you realize you only made it worse!"  
  
"What are you talking about? It was six on one!" Zelgadiss winced as he staggered up.  
  
"Oh sefied they broke a rib those bustards! Here let me-" Zel only pushed her back  
  
"I'm FINE! I don't need You!"  
  
"Listen to me Zel you're hurt! Now stop-"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you LEAVE ME ALONE!" how he managed to run off Yuri had no idea  
  
"Fine! Get even more hurt! SEE IF I CARE! Jerk" Yuri walked home slowly, angry tears going down her face, what is he angry with me for? All I did was help, they could have killed him, damn it why do boys have to be so thick headed? It's so stupid. 


	8. an offer

OFFERS  
  
She wandered in still fuming and confused.  
  
"Yuri?" came Eris's voice "Are you ok? Zelgadiss came home all beaten up, he wouldn't say how?"  
  
"Did you heal him?"  
  
"Yes of coarse…" Yuri really didn't want to talk about Zel. Suddenly she realized that Eris's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.  
  
"Eris? Eris what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh no it's nothing… Rezo just might be going on another journey that's all"  
  
For a long time Eris had been her teacher, more so then Rezo ever was. She was almost like a mother to her now and she new when something was terribly wrong.  
  
"No it's more then that… please tell me."  
  
Eris couldn't hold back any more, she started openly crying and took Yuri in her arms.  
  
"He… he may not be coming back here… for… a very long time"  
  
Good thought Yuri, for some reason Eris hadn't felt the strange force Yuri felt around Rezo. And to be perfectly honest it was making her sick. For now she just tried to comfort Eris  
  
"I… I've decided that I'm not going to stay here, I'm going to the lab in Sairaag. I'd like it if you'd come with me." This was sudden  
  
"I, I don't know um…"  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to decide right away, just think about it. Sairaag is a great city." 


	9. meanwhile

MEANWHILE  
  
  
  
Zel swung his sword through the air  
  
"Yah!"  
  
I can't believe it,  
  
"Hah!"  
  
I fell back on my magic again!  
  
"YA!"  
  
So what, so what if I did! I could have beaten them damn it!  
  
"Yah!"  
  
I will be stronger then them, I'll be stronger then everyone! I'll never just stand by ever again!  
  
"Heya!… eh?" He pulled at his sword but it was stuck fast oh great, fan- bloody-tastic  
  
Clang  
  
Clang  
  
He recognized the sound but he couldn't believe he'd found him out here. Zel turned around to face him. Some how in the forest that day Rezo looked different, even sinister  
  
"Do you want to be strong, Zelgadiss?" 


	10. The Storm

CONSEQUENCES  
  
Yuri woke with a start as lighting struck the tree next to her room. Stupid storm she thought as she tossed over. After 10 minutes she gave up on sleep and got up and went down to the kitchen. After having a glass of water she started to feel uneasy, something was wrong in the house. She climbed the stairs back to the bed rooms, Rezo's was open and empty as it should have been, next was Eris's, Yuri opened the door slowly, yes she was there and fine, mumbling something in her sleep but fine. Next was Zels, Yuri was still mad at him for what had happened (so mad she had stayed in her room all day) and would have went back to bed if it weren't for the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath and peered into his room. "What?" There was no one there, the bed hadn't been slept in, and his sword wasn't leaning against the wall like it usually was. "Zel?" she searched the room but found nothing. Her mind began to race, what if he'd never came home? What if the boys followed him and he's lying hurt some where!? She shook her head. Calm down Yuri, what if he's down stairs or something, gees, quit being so paranoid. A search of the rest of the house revealed nothing but a stray cat. Her imagination was going wild by this point, making her all the more worried and illogical. "Calm down" she told her self "You won't get anywhere like that. Let's think this through." Ok, Zel is gone and doesn't seem to have been home all night, his sword is gone and so is. The Broach! She had lent it to him two days ago, and they had both put a locating spell on it so they would always know where it was. She put her hands together with her index fingers pointing up, concentrating she felt out with her mind looking for its signature. Further she stretched her awareness, beyond the city. there! Pulling on her robes and a coat and grabbing her staff she ran out into the storm. 


End file.
